mutant_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty Samson
"Samson uses his stupendous strength to battle fantastic creatures in a primitive would of the future!" Mighty Samson is a comic book series from Gold Key Comics, and is set in the area around "N'Yark", in an Earth devastated by nuclear warfare. The series lasted 32 issues between 1964 and 1982, and was created by writer Otto Binder and artist Frank Thorne. Artist Jack Sparling took over the artwork with #6, and Binder and Jack did the title through #20. In the new issues beginning with #23, art was by Jose Delbo, and later by Jack Abel. (NOTE: MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD) Background In an indeterminate future, the civilization was cast in ruins by an atomic warfare. The remnants of the old world is slowly giving way to nature that is enhanced by nuclear fallout. Humanity has been reduced to savagery, and the wildlife has been mutated in unbelievable ways. Places N'Yark is the overgrowth-covered ruins of New York. This island is a concrete jungle with swaps and forest, and inhabited by mutant creatures, as well as a fairly peaceful tribe of humans. : "A once great city lies in ruins, overgrown by a dense Jungle. Strange, glowing mist hovers ominously, remains of a great nuclear war which devastated the planet. The hopes and dreams of mankind are buried beneath tons of rubble, but in the fantastic world, man himself lives on... The handful of humans left in this shattered world clings to a primitive existence, banding together for protection. One such group is the N'Yark Tribe... Unaware of the purpose or value of the products of the past, the N'Yark's use them to satisfy basic needs, or cast them aside as worthless junk." Jerz is the land west of N'Yark that once was once New Jersey. This land is mostly wilderness, with ruins dotting the landscape. Terra clams rule over this land, but the extent of this is with the treat of her electro-whip. In the Arctic Circle, an atomic blast made an unusual anomaly. When an atomic bomb blew up an island that once existed in arctic sea, a powerful arctic currents swept a rock to the surface to be frozen fast in the ice, and by some quirk of its radioactive contamination that exerts telepathic waves. It became a Mental North Pole that draws people towards it like how compass needles pull towards it. If not for the heroic actions of Mighty Samson, helpless people would still die trying to migrate towards it. Ultra City (future) In the future of this setting — likely do to the efforts of Samson and Mindor — humanity would recover enough technology to rebuild civilization. The jewel of this progress is Ultra City; a gleaming, futuristic metropolis built in the middle of mutant-infested jungle. The inhabitants enjoy a standard of living unparalleled to any civilization that came before it, but the city is far from perfect. With all the rapid technological development, and dependence on such technology, breakdowns can be highly catastrophic! The worst of these disasters have been averted by a young man named Tom Marrow, an Esper who keeps is true nature a secret to everyone but a young woman he saved named Cindia. This city features robot workers, broadcast power plants, moving sidewalks, flying cars, chemical-based food production, and perimeter and air defense cannons. Basically, this is a futuristic city akin to The Jettisons. Technology Although much of the technology seen in the ruins are modern by the prospective of the 1960s, technology encountered in old bunkers and bomb-shelters seem to show that there was technological development into some fairly futuristic devices, like flying saucers and blasters. Races Unmutilated people (pure humans) are the most common type of people, while mutilated humanoid people (mutant humans) are less common. There are many forms of mutant animals and plants, but most are mindless or sub-intelligent creatures. Given the advanced technology seen in the comics, it is safe to assume that at least old, chrome-bodied (think C-3PO) androids (basic androids) are available, but rare. Assume that all race options are available. Beyond what is available form the Mutant Future rulebook, here are other races established in the comics: Undermen are a race of subterranean humanoids that live in the subways and sewers of N'Yark. They are albinos, with thermal vision, and a strong aversion to light. They have a cultural hated towards "Overmen." Cast (see Mighty Samson Cast) Creatures : "In Mighty Samson's future time after a nuclear war wrecked civilization, many '''mutant monsters' created by fallout roam the primitive jungles."'' (see Mighty Samson Creatures) External Links * Mighty Samson article at Wikipedia Category:Settings Category:Comic